Retrograde
by SaveMeSunshine
Summary: Nothing ever turns out like you want it to. A Beckdam fiction
1. Chapter 1

**You guys gave me such good reviews, it gave me incentive to start writing immediately! Tell me what you think:)**

He can't help but smile at her. He loves her; the way she is and her kind soul. It's a no brainer that he fell in love with her at first sight 10 years ago. And now she's his; Mrs. Becky Torres. Adam can't say that name enough to satisfy himself. Just a mere 2 hours ago, they were wedded husband and wife and now they are on their way to their honeymoon in a limo.

**Becky's POV**

"Say it again, Adam," I say. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of me actually being married to Adam. We are finally together and nothing can tear us apart.

"Mrs. Becky Torres," Adam says kissing my cheek. The way he says it is exotic and it sends chills down my entire body.

"And I can't wait for tonight," I say in a seductive kind of voice. Normally, I would oppose such kind of behavior but he's my husband now; nothing we do together will make me want to pray for forgiveness later.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" he says tentatively. Something went wrong with Adam while we were in college. The surgery failed because his body rejected the new parts. He was depressed for a whole year because of what he couldn't be for me. But I didn't care; I loved him just the way he was and I still love him the way he is.

"Adam, I love you. I didn't marry you because of your body; I married you because of your personality, your heart, and kindness. It doesn't matter what you don't have because I still believe you are a guy between the ears and that's where it matters."

He smiles his half smile and I kiss him straight on the lips; I force my tongue into his mouth and moan louder than I should have but I don't care.

"Woah, woah, woah, save it for tonight, Mrs. Torres," he says breaking away. I don't know why he's teasing me; he's telling me to save it for tonight but his lips are inches away from mine. I can't help that I want to just love on my husband. His eyes went wide as I heard tires screeching.

"Adam what's-" I felt metal hit me on my side and everything went black.

**Hospital 3 weeks later**

**Adam's POV**

Pain. I wish I could be more specific than that but that's all I feel. Everything hurts; my head is throbbing with every pulse, the inside of my lungs feel like someone is lighting a match with every breath that I take, my legs feel uncomfortably numb, and I'm pretty sure I've been bleeding eternally. I open my eyes but that was a big mistake; a whole new wave of pain hits me and cry out; another big mistake, my throat feels like rusted nails rubbing together.

"Adam? Mom! Mom! He's waking up!" it sounds like Drew but I can't tell-his voice sounds like it's been gone for days.

"Oh my goodness, my baby boy!" my mom cries over me. Her tears hit my face and it takes everything in me not to cry out in pain. Jeez, everything was so sensitive. "Adam can you hear me," she says getting really close to my ear," I say yes but my throat rewards me with more pain begging me not to speak again. My eyes start to water from all the hurting.

"Honey are you in pain?" my mom asks. I go to say yes but then I remember my throat and I nod my head. Even though that hurts too, it's feels like heaven compared to talking.

"I got the doctor mom!" says Drew.

"Adam, it's nice to have you finally with us. I'm doctor Jenson." I don't like him, he's too smiley and it mocks me.

"Doctor, he says he in pain," my mother says half-crying.

"We have something for that," says Doctor Jenson. He walks over to my left and types in something. I feel a cold, trickly sensation coursing through my body and all the pain reduced to a dull roar inside.

"That should do it. Mrs. Torres may I see you for a second?"

Mrs. Torres. That sounds familiar; like something that is mine. I don't want to think too hard, it's giving me a headache. I lay there quietly but I hear the voices of my mom and Doctor Jenson.

"He's going to be fine, but it will take a while. Recovery is a slow process so he needs to rest for maybe 1-2 months."

"I understand, doctor. How is she doing? I know he's going to ask soon."

She? Who is she? They see me looking at them and step away into the hallway where I can only hear bits and pieces of sentences.

"Stable... awake… truck hit her first…"

My mind reels as my memory hits me hard. Marriage. Mrs. Becky Torres. Tonight. Truck. Hit. Darkness.

Becky. Where's my wife?

"Drew," I rasp, "where's Becky?"

"Uh, well you see, um… Hey mom, he's asking about her!"

My mom comes into the room and she's by my side in seconds. I waste no time in asking where my wife is. "Where is she mom? How is she?" that's all I can ask, my throat starts to grow weary again.

"Adam, I don't think it's a good idea right now."

My eyes harden as I grab my mother's hand trying to make her understand that it's killing me inside not knowing. "Where. Is. She."

My mother sighs and looks down at the floor for a couple seconds. She looks back up with tears in her eyes. "When she was hit by that truck, she got the worst end of it. Her heart stopped 3 times before she got to the hospital. She's in intensive care right now. The doctors have diagnosed that she's in a coma-"my mom chokes up at the end. I'm probing her to keep going but she bursts out into tears. Collecting herself after 5 agonizingly long minutes, she continues. "The doctors said there is 17 percent chance of her waking up. It's been 3 weeks, Adam. They said that if she doesn't wake up by the end of the week, they are going to pull the plug on her."

My mom bursts into hysterics crying on my body. I can't feel the pain anymore. I don't know what to feel; much less how to feel about this situation. I feel myself crying but that could just be my body reacting to my mom's heavy sobbing on my stomach. I don't hear her anymore, I just hear the heart monitor next to my bed. The beeps are getting slower and slower and the room starts to get fuzzy. I feel funny; I've never felt my heart stop before. Is this what Becky felt 3 weeks ago? Becky. In my last thoughts of her, I feel doctors and nurses surround me and the faint sound of 'clear' and a dull jolt of electricity as I slip into unconsciousness.

**So yeah, here it is. Comment please! I need to know how you guys like it-if you guys like that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

He wakes up in a dark place; no longer in the hospital and all his pain has subsided and he can move around. He wonders where he his as he stumbles blindly in the dark. Adam hears a faint high pitch sound and follow is. As he gets closer, he can decipher what the sound is- someone crying; a girl crying. He sees a crevice of light in a corner and the source of the sound. She's clad in a white dress, white headband, and white earrings; and she's barefoot with white nail polish. Her head was buried in her hands with her long blond hair tucked behind her ears. Familiarity washes over him as he walks forward until he's right next to her does he realize who she is.

"Becky? What's wrong, honey?" he says as he slowly puts his hands on her shoulders. Right when he makes contact, she flinches and looks up. She scans up and down and moves away.

"Adam, thank goodness you're here!" she says embracing him tightly.

"Where are we, sunshine?"

"We're in limbo," she says. She starts to walk away and Adam has to keep up because she's the light source.

"Limbo? Like the place between life and death?" Adam's heart would race in this situation but he feels nothing in his chest; or anywhere in his body for that matter; he's a hollow shell.

"Yeah, but I don't know what you're doing here. This is my private subconscious. I just wish I could leave; I've been here for weeks" and she bursts out crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's going to be okay, honey I promise," he goes to touch her again which only makes her cry harder.

"Adam I've tried everything! I can't get out of here. And now you're stuck here too."

"At least we have each other. You don't have to be alone anymore. "

That makes her a little bit happier. They walk hand in hand for what feels like for days but it didn't matter to them. Adam feels as if he could be here forever; no more of her parents and brother telling her marrying him was a mistake.

A week had gone by and they were lying on the ground hand in hand staring up at the black abyss that surrounds them.

"Adam, do you remember how you got here?"

"Kind of; I knew when I showed up but it's slowly faded away," he says, "What about you?"

"Nope; I just showed up here." they are quiet for a while. "Do you want to go back, Adam?"

"Not really. I'd rather stay here with you and not worry about your parents constant berating."

"Why would they berate us?"

He turns his head to look at her and she looks straight ahead with no emotion on her face.

"Because of what I am Becky, that's why they berate us."

"What are you?" she says. She gets up and starts walking away. He stands up and runs after her. He stops right in front of her and he can see the vacancy in her eyes.

"Honey, come back to me. Do you know where you are?"

"No, who are you?" she says backing away with fear in her eyes.

"Becky it's me, Adam!" he says running after her.

"I don't know you. Please sir, I don't want any trouble." He goes to grab her wrist and she pries it from her body and starts to run away. "Help! Help me please! He's attacking me!" she yells to no one.

Adam runs after her yelling her name. He catches up and wraps his arms around her waist restraining her. She yells and tries to kick out of his hold but he's too strong.

"Becky, it's me, Adam, your husband. Come back to me baby, please," he turns her around and looks into her eyes. He can see the vacancy slowly disappear.

"Adam? I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she says with tears in her eyes. He takes her in his arms and whispers soothing things.

"It's okay, sweetie, you just went away for a while."

"Adam, it took everything in me to come back to you. If this happens again, I don't want to be completely lost. We need to get out of here. How do we get out of here?"

Adam thinks for a little while and only one thing makes sense to him.

"We need to remember; we need to remember our last memories before we got here. Better yet, remember our happiest moments. Let's see if we can both get out of here." Adam sticks out his hand and she takes it tentatively. Adam closes his eyes and Becky follows suit.

He remembers the day Becky asked him to be his boyfriend at Degrassi; the feeling that someone wanted him for him made his heart flutter like a mockingbird. He feels a bright light and peaks out from under his eye lids and he sees Becky smiling and the darkness starts to dissipate as her light eats it away.

"Keep going, Becky. We're almost there!" he says as he feels himself slipping away; or maybe it's her disappearing. The last thing he feels in his hand in hers as he feels himself being pulled downward. A jolt of electricity pulses through him and he feels the heavy beating of his heart and the blood flowing throughout his body.

He slightly opens his eyes with all the strength he can muster and he's back in his hospital bed. Doctors and nurses are congratulating themselves bringing Adam back. He smiles and whispers to himself, "We did it, sunshine," and falls back into a deep sleep.

"Adam…. Adam…" he hears and starts to come to. He groans and opens his eyes.

"Hey, buddy. We have a surprise for you," says Drew.

"Can it not wait? I'm really tired, Drew."

"Becky woke up."

Adam jolt right up not caring that his back hates him for it. "She's awake? I have to see her!"

"Woah, slow down, Casanova; she came out of her coma. She's unconscious right now-"

"I don't care! I want to see her anyway! Drew, help me out here man."

Drew looks around and brings himself closer to Adam and whispers to him, "I know where her room is and I know right now that the doctors are on a coffee break," he says while cocking his eyebrows and shifting his eyes to the right of him. Adam looks and sees a wheelchair next to his bed and grins.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Adam says as he takes out the tubes in his nose and arms. Drew comes around and picks his brother up bridal style and setting him down in the wheelchair. Drew pokes his head out of the room to check if the coast is clear. It's 4 am and no one is in the halls. He pushes Adam into the elevator across the hall and presses the 5th floor button. While waiting, Adam can't keep still; he can't wait to see her. He remembers limbo well and he can't get the thought of her shaking and crying and screaming out of his head. The elevator dings and brings him out of his thoughts.

Drew rolls him down the hall and he can see her through the windows. She looked pale and so limp. He's never not seen her happy and perky. There were more tubes inserted in her body than there was Adam's; this sight of her made him shiver. Drew parked him by her bedside and told Adam he'll be outside playing lookout.

He took her hand in his and looked at her pale face. He could see a huge scar on the side of her head-it made him shake with sorrow. "Hey, honey. I'm here now; just hold on and we'll be together soon so we can start our lives together." Adam kisses her hand and strokes it with his thumb.

He soon fell asleep resting his head on her bed with her hand still in his.

Adam felt something probe the side of his head and a faint "hello" from someone above him. He groans and wakes up to find Becky looking at him. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Becky! Thank goodness you're awake; how are you feeling?"

"Fine," she says tentatively, "thank you for coming."

"Oh, baby, I was so worried about you; I had to come," he says with tears in his eyes.

"Right; where are my parents?" she says in a worried tone.

"Your parents have been here and there since you've been here. Hey what's wrong?" he says when she starts crying.

"I'm just so scared. They send a priest in a hospital gown to see me wake up. No offense, but I'd rather have them here."

"A priest?"

"Yeah, or whatever you guys call it; minister, reverend, bishop?"

Adam felt the color drain out of his face. "Becky, do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're the priest my parents hired to pray over me for my full recovery. Thank you, but can you call them? I'd really like to see them right now."

Adam felt nauseous. The room felt suffocating and he couldn't get the breath out of his lungs.

"Becky, it's me, Adam. I'm your husband," he said, pleading for her to remember.

She started to laugh but stopped when she felt a pain in her side. "I can't have husband, I'm only in high school. You're a funny guy."

Adam stumbled out of his wheel chair to a nearby trashcan and threw up. Drew came in because he saw Becky awake through the window.

"Adam, what's wrong bro?"

"She doesn't remember me, Drew," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Dude she's playing with you. Becky, come on stop playing around," he says as he comes closer to Becky. She flinches and moves away with fear in her eyes.

"Oh..." Drew breaths out; he turns around to Adam.

"Becky look at me!" Adam screams standing by the door. "Becky it's me!"

"Look, Adam, this was really funny for a while but you're starting to scare me. I'm sorry but I'm not who you think I am!" she says and hits the buttons for the nurses to come in.

Adam collapses on the floor and starts to hyperventilate.

"Help, someone help him!" Drew yells as the nurses come in to check on Becky. Adam looks up to search Becky's eyes and he sees no recognition in them, no love in them. That's the last thing he sees before the nurses give him a sedative and he passes out.

**Tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's this? Another chapter? I couldn't sleep so lucky you guys!**

**Adam's POV**

I wake up in the same place I've been for a month now. It's a constant reminder of the car crash, limbo, and my wife not knowing who I am. The doctors came in after I had that episode in her room. They told me they knew of her condition but wanted to prep me for it first; too bad I already witnessed it first hand. They told me that she lost the last 10 years of her memory in the car crash; she thinks that she's a grade 11 junior. The last memory she recalls was moving to Canada from Florida. She doesn't know who I am, she doesn't remember asking me to be her secret boyfriend, she doesn't remember professing her love for me in front of her dad, and she doesn't remember me proposing to her. It's like I'm erased from her memory for good. Actually, it's not like; I AM erased from her memory for good. I just can't believe it. She is my soul mate. Maybe this is some sort of test from God; to see if I really want her, if I really deserve her. I'm going to fight for her no matter what. Whatever life throws at us, we can get through anything together.

**Becky's POV**

Waking up to a strange man sleeping on my bed claiming to be my husband is beyond weird. But the weird thing is, my body wanted to reach out and hug him. I felt butterflies just by him looking at me; not like an "Oh my gosh, a weird man is looking at me" kind of butterflies, but an "Oh my gosh, he's looking at me, how does my hair look," kind of butterflies. I just don't understand how I can feel this way when I've never met this person in my life. The doctors told me that I'm not in grade school anymore that I'm 26 and a newly wed. It saddens me that I have missed 10 years of my life. I wonder if I did any good works or met any religiously humble people along the way. It wouldn't matter though because I wouldn't remember them anyway. All I want to do is go home to Luke and my parents and just live there the rest of my life.

But this man, I've never met him. Yet, I've seen his face so many times. I saw him in my coma and I saw him in my dreams. But I thought that's what he was at the time- a dream. I'm attracted to him; like I want to have sexual relations with him-which is sinful. I have day dreams about him stroking my cheek and whispering sweet nothings in my ears and touching me- still sinful. I feel the need to pray for forgiveness multiple times a day.

"Becky, honey," my mom says. She cried when she saw me; it wasn't like the "oh my goodness my daughter has been in a car wreck," kind of crying, it was like the "oh my goodness, we haven't had any type of contact in months and it's so good to see you," kind of crying. I don't know why I wouldn't want to contact them, they're my parents; they support whatever decision I make. "It's time to go home." Home. Something familiar, finally; even though I've only been living in this house for a couple months now (well, in my mind I have).

I'm still weak so it's taking me a while to get places. On my way out, Adam walks in front of me and my parents. He looks just as bad as I do-actually worse. There are dark bags under his eyes and his face is so pale. His eyes are red and blotchy like he's been crying for days.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker, may I please speak to Becky alone?" he asks my parents.

My parents look at me for my approval and I nod yes. "We'll be right over here if you need us," my dad says while giving Adam a glare. I feel some unnerving tension right between the 3 of them and it's making me uncomfortable. So they know Adam but they deny it.

Adam leads me to a bench beside a window; he's wary to touch me. Like I know he wants to and it feels like its second nature to put his hand on my lower back but he doesn't and my body aches for his contact. Obviously, my body knows Adam; it has made that quite clear the past week. He sits down and waits for me to follow. I can't help but admire his jaw line; it's straight, sexy and outlines his face perfectly. I have the urge to kiss his jaw and caress his- lord; I have to pray for forgiveness later.

"Listen, I'm sorry for freaking out at you the other day. I had no idea about your condition."

"It's not your fault. I should have been a little nicer to you."

There was a silence between us but it was comfortable-like second nature to us. I catch myself staring at him so many times and it's embarrassing. He's 26! WAY too old for me-well I'm 26 so I guess it's not but my mind is of a high school junior…would it be considered rape if we had sex? OH MY GOSH DID I JUST THINK THAT. This guy-this incredibly cute, nice-eyed-stop; you don't know him. I wish my mind would just stop thinking.

"Becky, I'm still trying to grasp this situation. Do you think we could go out sometime and talk? Maybe it will re-jog your memory of me?"

Did he just ask me out? "Are you asking me out?"

"No," he blushes, "I mean, I guess. I just want to talk to you without your parents glaring at me from across the room."

I turn around and my parents are indeed glaring at him. What is so wrong with him that my parents would openly show their disdain?

"Sure, do you know where I live? I could give you my address or we can swap phone numbers-" I start rambling and he catches my hand and laughs.

"I have all that but thank you- I'll text you okay?" I feel a spark go through me when he touches my hand. Suddenly, I start to fantasize what I would want to do with him right here and now. These sinful thoughts don't feel sinful but they are. His touch doesn't feel sinful, but it is.

I slip my hand out of his grasp and I miss the contact already. "Great, I'll be looking forward to seeing you soon." We stand up and he goes in to kiss me and I don't know what to do. I'm just standing here like an oaf and I don't know if I should slap him or jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He stops inches away from my lips and widens his eyes, "I'm so sorry! Old habits die hard." I can feel his breath on my lips and my knees begin to buckle. He steps back and I'm blushing like crazy in my cheeks. He sticks out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Becky. And I hope to see you soon for our date."

I blush furiously at his charm; this guy is good. I take his hand and shake it; feeling again that spark and wanting to hold on forever. He walks away but turns around to give me a smile that makes me so weak in the knees I have to sit back down. My parents come to my side and snap me out of my trance. They ask if I'm okay because I'm barely breathing. I don't tell them that he took my breath away. I say I'm fine just tired. They lead me out the door and to the car where my mind races around the thought of Adam and his smile.

**Adam's POV**

Becky's still attracted to me; I can tell. I have to learn how to control my restraint though. I just want to kiss her, hold her in my arms but I can't. Just sitting across from her with minimal contact took every ounce of my being. Her mannerisms are the same which I loved watching. The way she looks around when she doesn't know what to say; the way she stared at me when she thought I didn't notice and I could see out of the corner of my eye a hint of that old adoration I saw throughout high school and college. The way she blushed when she was embarrassed and when I touched her. I could still feel those sparks fly when I touched her hand. When I pretended to go in for a kiss and started talking to her inches away from her lips- I could see her knees wobble with weakness. I found out that was a major turn on for her when we started dating. Anytime she was mad at me I would talk to her close and she'd collapse from the need and kiss me greedily. Soon she won't be able to deny what her body feels for me. Right now, I know her better than she knows herself and I'm going to use that to my advantage. Look out, Becky Baker, you're husband is coming for you.

**Tell me what you guys think! I really take your opinions into consideration when I write. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had THE worst writers block; every time I sat down to write nothing would come and I only want the best for you guys. Honestly, this isn't my best though. BUT you guys waited long enough so next chapter I will make it better.**

**Becky's POV**

Everyday since I've gotten home from the hospital I've checked my phone; I don't know why I'm so anxious for Adam's text. Maybe it's because every night, every time I close my eyes, he's there. This has been going on for a week and half. I thought he was going to text me! Why am I getting so worked up about this? I don't know him… But I want to; I really want to get to know him because he's like a parasite- a cute parasite that eats away at my thoughts. My parents tell me that he's bad news and that I should stay away from him but they won't tell me why- it's frustrating. There is something about him that makes me so drawn to him; and I don't know if it's just him or if it's my subconscious remembering him. Also, I wonder all the time if I have changed; apparently he can only tell me that because my parents stammer every time I ask them about 26 year old self. Not knowing me absolutely sucks. What if I have developed allergies?

**Adam's POV**

Not texting or calling Becky for a week and half has to be the hardest thing I've ever done. I would've called her straight after I got home from the hospital if I could; but I know my wife. When there is a missing piece to a puzzle or she's only has half of the information, she is determined to solve it or absorb everything she can; no matter what age she is. She's probably wondering why her parents don't like me or if she's changed or still the same. But not talking to her at least once a day is depressing; I miss her so much. When I got home from the hospital, the house felt empty without her presence. I tried to get my mind off of her but her clothes are still here, her hair products are still in the shower, and walking past her favorite bible does not help me at all. I can't take this anymore- I'm going to text her.

A: So about that date? :)

**Becky's POV**

My phone vibrates and it shows that *Beanie Boy* texted me. Who the heck is that? I read his message and I instantly get butterflies in my stomach; it's Adam. I think.

B: You said it wasn't a date, just talking. :)

A: Technicalities, whatever :) So The Dot, say 8:00 tonight?

My heart is beating a mile a minute.

B: Sure!

A: Cool, see you there :)

I look at the time and it is 5:22. I have plenty of time to pretty myself up and drive to The Dot… whatever that is…

I decide to wear a blue lace dress with a black belt and black flats for tonight. It takes me 2 hours to make my hair cooperate which only leaves me about 20 minutes to do my make up. I've never been on a date before- well, that I can remember. Was I a hot item in high school? How many guys had I been with before Adam? Was I well liked? These questions will finally be answered tonight and I cannot wait!

I finally finish fixing myself and I'm about 3 steps away from the door before my parents come down the stairs. I totally forgot about them-would they let me go?

"Where are you off to, buttercup?" asks my dad.

"I'm meeting Adam at The Dot," I say nervously.

His demeanor changes in an instant. His forehead creases and his face is getting red.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Becky," my mom says placing her hand on his shoulder to call him down.

"Want to tell me why that is?" I ask. This would be the perfect time for them to tell me what's so wrong with him.

"Because he's a g-"my father starts before my mom nudges him in the stomach. He glares at her and storms angrily back upstairs.

"It's not our place to tell. Adam will have to tell you eventually," she says walking away to her bedroom.

**General POV- the Bakers**

Mrs. Baker walks into her bedroom to find her husband pacing.

"What is the matter with you? We are not going to out Adam like that!" says Mrs. Baker.

"I don't want a repeat of what happened 10 years ago! I don't want Becky anywhere near Adam. She has strayed from the teachings of God once; I'm not allowing her to do it again!"Screams Mr. Baker.

"That's not going to happen!"

"I lost my little girl to Adam for 8 years. She's now back in our lives with a clean slate! I don't want to lose her again."

"God gave her a second chance don't you see? She's going to choose her faith this time. Trust in God that he will show her the way."

**Becky's POV**

I finally find The Dot and there are only a couple couples in there. I spot Adam sitting in a booth next to the window. He's wearing a white shirt with the same shade of blue tie as my dress and black dress pants with black shoes; he looks so handsome. I come in and he stands to greet me with a hug.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting. You look beautiful tonight," he says with a huge grin on his face. Everything he says makes me blush and I can't help it.

"Thank you," I say sitting down. He stares at me smiling and I can't help but look down and smile too. "So, I have a couple questions for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Have I developed any allergies?"

He chuckles at me, "Wow you start with that one? You're allergic to peanuts."

"When did we meet?"

"Shortly after you came to Degrassi; you were in my chemistry class."

"Was I well liked?" he chuckles at this question, a little too hard.

"Uh, well you were very headstrong about your religion and you made a lot people uncomfortable and angry when you didn't mean harm. You even earned a nickname: Becky the Bible Thumper. Over time, you softened up a bit and people started to tolerate you and your beliefs."

Tolerate? Bible Thumper? I take it I did my job then-spreading the word of Jesus. "Have I changed?"

"Yes, you have changed. You are more open to people's views and lifestyle choices."

"What made me change?"

Adam held his breath and looked down. Then our waiter came to our table; I guess I'll let that one slide. We order and get back to the round of 20 questions.

"How many relationships had I been in before you? I didn't date anyone in Florida."

He held up his hand and made a "0" with his thumb and pointer finger.

"So I've been in a relationship with you for 10 years?"

He takes for my hands and looks me dead in the eye. "Every year was worth it."

I feel that spark again and pull my hand out of his grasp when our food comes. We both are silent for the first couple minutes until I bring him up. "I don't know anything about you. Tell me about yourself."

He started talking about his likes and dislikes and even though they were completely different from mine I feel connected to him. He is so funny and he has the cutest laugh. I got so caught up with him that I didn't realize we were the last 2 people at The Dot besides the employees; but I had no intentions of going home. All of sudden, Adam stops laughing and is looking out the window with angry, yet terrified look on his face.

"What's up, Adam?" I say following his gaze. There is a guy on the sidewalk outside lighting a cigarette; he is covered in tattoos and piercings. All the things I hate and I'm so glad that Adam hates them too; who would like anyone pretending to be someone they're not?

**Adam's POV**

"We need to go," I say quickly and putting a 50 dollar bill on the table, "Spinner, keep the change," I yell at the kitchen. I spotted a guy who I think I would never see again; I left him behind in high school. I know for a fact he hasn't changed even though he said he had and he would love to get the opportunity to out me in front of Becky. I open the door and the bells on top rang-of course they did- and he turns towards the noise. Perfect. He's smiling at me and walking over. I would bolt but I wouldn't make Becky run and I would never leave her alone with him.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that little Adam Torres?" he says to me. "Where are your manners, Adam? Aren't you going to say hi?" he says taunting me.

"Hi." I say in a short manner. I'm at his mercy and there's nothing he can do about it. Of course, Becky doesn't notice my disdain for this guy so she introduces herself.

"Hi! I'm Becky Baker," she says reaching for his hand. What is she doing? She would dislike anyone who would even have a Jesus tattoo on their body! She's probably being cordial to him and that's not helping my case here.

"I'm Mark, Mark Fitzgerald but my friends call me Fitz; like Adam here."

"I am not your friend." I say defiantly. Maybe if I'm rude, he'll go away.

"Sure we are, Adam," he turns to Becky, "Me and Adam go way back to high school when he was a little freshman."

"Fitz, we're not friends. Nobody likes you. Please go away."

"Adam!" Becky says in an appalled tone.

"Okay, a guy can take a hint. I'm sorry to disturb you and your lesbian date, _Gracie_," he spits out.

I glance at Becky who has a confused look on her face; Fitz sees it too.

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet? He hasn't told you his infamous little secret?"

My heart starts to pound in my chest I'm surprised they couldn't hear it. Everything was going so well! I'm pretty sure Becky likes me again and now he has to come in and ruin everything. I remember when she first found out- the things she said, they hurt so much. I don't think I could bear to hear them a second time.

"Adam, what's he talking about? Why is he calling you Gracie?"

"Your little boyfriend here is trans. Kind of makes you wish you had stayed home tonight right?" Fitz says.

Becky starts to giggle. Well that's new…

"Adam isn't transient, he has a house. I don't understand why that has to do with your gender confusion in others, Mark."

Fitz looks at her like she's an idiot. "No, he's trans meaning he's a girl."

**Becky's POV**

I start laughing hysterically. This guy must be on some kind of drug or something. Adam clearly is a guy. I turn to Adam to share this ludicrous moment but his face makes me stop. He wasn't objecting or trying to explain. He looks into my eyes and then looks down.

"Adam, this is a joke right?"

"Nope," says Mark, "but if you want proof; Adam, take off your shirt, buddy."

Adam just stands there looking down; his hands closed in fists and they were shaking. My stomach drops to the floor; I've been physically attracted to a _woman?_ I am NOT gay. I do NOT like girls. I'm not a homosexual. I can't take this anymore. I angrily walk away. I hear him call after me but I keep walking.

"Becky, wait, please!"

I feel his, I mean her, hands turn me around and he kisses me full on the mouth. I start to protest but I get lost in the softness of his lips. He is a good kisser; I never would have expected this much passion. In the midst of this, my head started to ache and I came back to reality. What am I doing?! I'm kissing a girl! I rip myself away from his body and turn my back on him even though my own body is telling me to go back.

"Becky," he says reaching out and touching my shoulder

"Don't you dare touch me!" I yell with tears in my eyes, "How could you pretend to be something that you're not; and to trick me into marrying you 10 years ago and to go and try and trick me again? I am a child of God and you are trying to turn me against Him. God made you a girl; accept what you are. I am not gay, I am not into girls and I am not a homosexual. Go find a nice boy or find some other naïve girl to live out your fantasy and stop trying to ruin my life, Gracie."

I run away to my car down the street. I don't know why I'm crying but it feels like my heart just broke into two.

**Adam's POV**

Her words stung more than I thought they would; I never though I'd hear her say that: Gracie. I feel like I've been stabbed in the stomach with a thousand daggers. I dropped to my knees; I didn't care that I was in the middle of the street; if a car came I'd gladly let it hit me; at least that would be less painful than this. I watch her drive away in her car and I feel like she is taking my heart with her.

**Let me know how I did; I really want to know what you guys think!:)**

**-SMS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! So I was ready to update last night but my computer freakin' died on me and deleted EVERYTHING that I had written for this chapter. It was like 2:00 in the morning and I couldn't remember what I had written nor could I start writing to save my life. But this morning I remember an inkling of it and here's the product of that inkling. So enjoy!**

**Becky's POV**

I come crashing into my house to find my parents waiting for me. Without a second thought, I run into their arms and start crying all over again. They console me and apologize for not telling me and that it was right for me to find this way. They tell me that he's just a confused, scared little girl. I want to believe them but I can't; I feel like there's more to tell than that but I don't dare to admit that out loud. I understand why my parents hate him so much and I want to hate him, too but I can't. There is something in the pit of my stomach that won't allow me to feel that way. I want to say it's nausea but I know its butterflies. I tell them that I want to sleep this off so they allow me to go to my room. Now I'm in bed just thinking about tonight's events; I kind of have regrets. I was really harsh to him; I mean, I had every right to be mad at him, I know that, but what I said to him was so mean. I was angry and I couldn't control myself; I won't allow myself to think that I was also hurt when I found out. I mean, he's a woman who pretended to be a guy! His face when I said those awful things though; it was like I told him the world is ending. I can't get those hurt, brown eyes out of my head! My head hurts so bad right now, where my scar is, of course, I wish this accident hadn't even happened. I've taken a lot of Ibuprofen and it doesn't seem to help any. Maybe if I go to sleep, it will go away.

**3:20am**

I wake up and I can't help but hug my knees to my chest and start crying. The dream I just had, or was it a memory? Whatever it was, it felt so real. Every touch, every breath, every word lingers on my skin. Beads of sweat cascade down my face and arms; my heart is beating a thousand miles a minutes; it's as if I just ran 5 miles instead of sleeping.

_Adam and I were on a date in a nice restaurant. He looked to be really young; like he was a teenager, about 18 or 19. He was being cute and funny as always and the whole time I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. We flash forward to us walking in a park hand in hand. The night air felt cool against my exposed arms; I closed the gap between us with my arm against his. Our comfortable silence filled the air and I never felt more at ease. I feel him stop and turn to face me. "Becky Baker, this night has been perfect. It's not because of the restaurant or the weather; it's because you're here with me." I feel myself look down at our intertwined fingers. "I've never had the chance to tell you how amazing I think you are that you've accepted me for me for all these years we have been together. For the first time, I actually feel comfortable in my own skin. I think it's absolutely incredible that we can both look past my body right now and still be together. What I'm about to say is long overdue, Becky, I know that. I just had to make sure this was real and that I wasn't dreaming; that a girl like you would even consider a guy like me." he gripped my hand tighter and closed the gap between our bodies and I could feel his breath on my lips as he continued to speak, "No one has ever made me feel more special than you do every single day; no one has ever made my heart race in my chest like this; no one has ever made me feel this way before and I'm glad it's you." He brushes my hair behind my ear and looks deep into my eyes. "I love you," he whispers putting his hands on the sides on my cheeks and kisses me full on the mouth. I feel my heart flutter like a mockingbird. He breaks away and I can see everything that he's feeling. 'I've never loved someone as much as I love him,' I think to myself. He picks me up by my waist (he is so strong) and twirls me around in the air and brings me down. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have love me than you, Adam," I hear myself say and I kiss him with all the passion that I can muster up in a simple act that means everything at this moment._

It was so real and all those feelings I felt feel so genuine. I'm leaning towards the idea that this was a memory. Now that I think back on what happened last night, I can't help but cry. I hurt him in the worst way possible. My head ache is gone but that doesn't take away the creeping guilt that sequesters inside my mind.

I know I won't be able to go back to sleep so I decide to take a drive. I find myself at a playground and I sit at a swing- set and just think; well, try not to think about Adam. I look around the playground and I think back to when times were so much easier; the time when I didn't have to worry about anything and all I had to do was just live the Christian lifestyle: eat, sleep, and spread the gospel. At this moment, I don't know what to do; and when I have no clue what to do I usually pray to God to show me the way. But how can I pray to God about this; why would He push me towards Adam? Why would He encourage me to sin against Him? I get up and start walking along a side walk path next to the playground. It's weird how I've come across a problem that praying to God won't solve. I feel a weird sense of déjà vu and I come into focus about where I am; I'm in the spot where Adam professed his love for me for the first time. My knees give out from the amount of emotion in this spot; and I can't help but break down again. I'm just so confused about all of this; about him. The dream I had was real and I did have those feelings for him at one point- but why? Why was I so accepting of someone like him? I've lost track of time and I hear kids coming. I know I look a state and I wouldn't want to scare any kids away so I should really go home.

I get home and my parents are gone. Perfect, they probably went looking for me. I go to my room to get my phone to call them and Kelly is on my bed! I know in my head it's only been a couple months since I've seen her but when we hug I know it's been years. She was my best friend back in Florida; when I moved up here she would call me everyday to see how the move was and how I was adjusting to Degrassi. Her face hasn't changed a bit- and that makes me happy; it's so weird waking up and looking in a mirror and seeing 26 year old me.

"Oh my gosh, Kelly! What are doing here?"

"I heard about your accident! I had to see if you were okay- also if you remembered me at all."

"It's only the last 10 years that I don't remember, you're fine. Wait, you heard about it? You weren't at the wedding?"

"My boss would not let me out of work! I was so angry that I couldn't have made it. I would have made an awesome bridesmaid," she laughs nudging me.

So I invited her to the wedding; there might be a slight chance that she knows Adam. She might know more about him than I do. She sees my internal struggle and brings me out of it.

"So, how is the groom?"

"He's recovered…" I say trailing off. She looks at me knowingly; she can always tell when I'm leaving out details.

"Becky, what else; have you seen him lately?" she pushes.

"We had a date last night…"

"Do I really have to pry that out of you?" she said hands ready. She knew I was still extremely ticklish.

"NO, no, no! Well, he was sweet and funny and I had a really great time. He made me feel special without doing anything. But this guy came along who I realize now was not apart of the Adam fan club. He outted me in front of Adam by calling him his original name- Gracie." I stopped, I could feel the guilt creeping; but then again, when did it ever leave?

"What did you do, Becky?"

"I was awful to him! I had never heard of trans before last night! Kelly, I hurt him so bad; and the worst thing I knew that I was! I told him that he tricked me once into marrying him and that he was trying to do it again; I told him to find some other naïve girl to trick and worst of all I called him Gracie! You should have seen his face; it was as if he was a puppy and I was kicking the dear life out of him." I start to bawl and Kelly takes me in her arms whispering words of comfort.

"Becks, knowing Adam, he probably was expecting that. Also, knowing Adam, you could hurt him a million times and he would still run back to you. You brought him down to Florida one summer during college for him to meet me. While you guys were dating, you would talk to me about him. I was a little wary about you dating him because at first I really did think that he was a girl tricking you into thinking he was a guy; but you would always say to me over the phone 'he is a guy between the ears and that's where it matters to me.' So you brought him over and oh my goodness, he was such a gentlemen. He was charming, sweet, and compassionate- I could see why you liked him so much. I watched him watch you talk to me and I could tell Becky he was head over heels in love with you. The way you were looking at him talking to me I could tell you love him just as much. I didn't see him as a girl that day, I saw him as the guy that you were destined to be with. Your parents called me to ask me to convince that Adam was not the best guy for you but I can't do that. He is the perfect guy for you and you need to look past what he isn't. You did before, so you can do it again."

"But what if I'm not ready yet? I mean, I know that I was in love with him and he was with me but I just need time. Up until yesterday, I had no idea those people existed."

"I know he'd wait for you, Becky; you're his Juliet."

**I feel like I wrote this chapter better the second time around. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!**

**-SMS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adam's POV**

The smell of burnt skin still wafts in the air as I wake up. I fell asleep burning myself again; this is the 3rd time this week. I don't want to go to work today; that would only remind me of her because she would come in everyday and bring me lunch which would end up with her against my office wall and a heavy duty make-out session. I can't right now and I don't know when I will be able to go back there without thinking about her. I should probably make myself busy today.

I look at the clock; it reads 8:15. I groan and roll over only to meet the floor with my body. I lay there for what seems like forever before picking myself back up again. I shuffle to the closet and try to ignore the bright colors of yellow, pink, and baby blue on the left side of his closet but to no avail I just stare at it thinking of her.

FLASHBACK

She would be the first one up; she would be prying to God on the side of the bed in a whisper in hopes of not waking me. I'd wake up anyway and wait until she utters her last "amen" and put my hands over her eyes. Of course we'd play the guess who game and she be flirty and say everyone but me. When she finally got to me I would pick her up and throw her on the bed and pin her with no means of escape. The moment would turn from sweet to seductive in seconds. "What do you plan to do with me, Adam," she'd say in a seductive purr that would send chills down my spine. "I plan to…" I would never know what to say because the look on her face would make my whole brain shut down. I'd pretend to go down for a kiss but start tickling her instead. She'd beg and plead for me to stop with tears rolling down her face; she'd tried to break my hold but the hours at the gym have been good to me. I would finally get tired from holding her down and I stop while she catches her breath. I'd watch her heavy breathing and slight chuckles escape from her lips and I would come down and kiss her softly. Biting her bottom lip, I would hear her moan. I'd carefully slide my hands onto her hips; playing with the hem of her shirt and gently sliding it up. She got up and pushed me off of her. "I'm sorry, Adam. You remember last time. We can't." Last time we got so close to actually doing it. I had most of her clothes off and I couldn't hide my desire nor could diminish it. "I want to keep my promise to God," Becky said the last time and I knew that she meant that now. She kissed me on the cheek and got ready for work. I just sat there in my own thoughts and I didn't notice her leave. I need to marry her- today. I don't know why I've waited this long. She loves me and I love her; also, I'm comfortable in my own body. I wouldn't want to take the next step with anyone but her. I go over to the closet and grab a plastic ring I won Becky at the carnival last September. It would have to do for now until I go shopping for a real ring. I got everything I needed and went to go surprise Becky at work and take her home. I was happy and giddy and I couldn't contain my excitement as I was about to propose to my girlfriend of 10 years.

END FLASHBACK

My memories are interrupted by a loud banging at the door. I realize that I'm clutching Becky's cardigan for dear life- I really have it bad. I shuffle down to the front door and look through the peep-hole and someone's hand is covering it. I open it slightly but the person on the other side shoves it open and walks in.

"Do you love Becky or not?" yelled Kelly. I met Kelly briefly while Becks and I were Florida. We invited her to the wedding but she couldn't get away from work. It took me forever to calm her down. I wonder what she's doing here.

"Kelly, what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

She walks over to the living room and looks down in disgust over the mounds upon mounds of takeout and pizza on the coffee table. She swipes it all to the floor and sits on the couch while propping her crossed feet on the table.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home," I mutter under my breath.

"Those questions are irrelevant until you answer mine," she says, "Do you love Becky or not?"

"Of course I love her you know that!"

She gets up and slaps me across the face. I'm taken aback by the action and fall to the floor.

"No, Adam, I don't know that; you're doing a real shitty job of showing her. You have given up on her. I guess you didn't mean your vows at all when you said through sickness and in health you'd stand by her. She is sick right now and you just laid down and died because your own damn insecurities came back again. Can't you see she's lost without you?"

"Lost without me? SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME," I yell standing up to meet her face to face. "She doesn't remember when we first met, she doesn't remember asking me to be her secret boyfriend, she doesn't remember our first kiss, she doesn't remember how bad we both hurt when she broke up with me the first time, she doesn't remember saying yes to me when I proposed to her," I yell back at her while tears are streaming down my face. I'm so angry and hurt I throw a vase into the door frame of the kitchen. "And she sure as hell doesn't remember loving Me." I sink to the floor- too exhausted to even stand anymore.

I hear Kelly come over and sit next to me. We are both silent for a moment until she starts talking again.

"Adam, she does remember. I went over to her house today- she told me a dream that she had last night. I knew it wasn't a dream but a memory because she called me after your date was over. It was the first time you told her you loved her- do you remember that?"

"Like it was yesterday," I say half smiling at the memory.

"You can't give up, Adam; she needs you just as much as you need her. Right now, she feels empty inside- like part of her soul is missing. She doesn't realize that that part is you; help her realize that only you can fill that void."

"But the last time I saw her she hated me."

"She doesn't hate you- she never has. I promise if you go see her now, she won't yell at you. I know she loves you deep down inside and its not going to take much for her to see that again."

"I just want my wife back," I say with my head in my hands. I feel Kelly's hand on my shoulder and I look up at her.

"Then go get her."

**Really busy summer you guys you have no idea. I'm trying to get a basketball scholarship and that takes a lot of time and everything else had to be put on the backburner for a while. But school is starting soon so I will be going back into a schedule and I will be updating sooner.**

**Sorry for the long wait! R&R!**

**-SMS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam's POV**

I don't really know how I plan on getting Becky to fall in love with me again. I did it so effortlessly the first time that I don't even remember what I did! Was it something I said or something so trivial that only she would appreciate but not share with me? This is frustrating me to no end and I hate it; but I'm more than willing to do it in hopes of getting my wife to love me again. First things first though; I need to get my shit together before I go after her.

It's been a couple weeks but there has already been a significant change in the weather. I'm walking down the street in my favorite sweats, when an advertisement catches my eye for men's wear. "**Want to get the spark back in your life?"** I feel like it's actually asking me this. I see a nicely dressed man with a girl laughing in the advertisement. I blink and I see me and Becky laughing like that but that vision went as soon as it came. I look down at my sweats and look up at the guy; the discrepancy is great. New clothes; maybe that's a start. My wallet is burning a hole in my jeans as I run into the store.

3 hours later…

I come out of the store with my arms ringed with bags. I'm pretty sure I have spent maybe half of my savings on my new wardrobe but I don't care. Once Becky sees me in this, she'll be running back to me. But a thought comes to my head; I didn't dress nice at all before we started dating. God, I'm such an idiot! I just spent so much money on stuff that potentially might not even work. I catch my reflection in the shop window and for the first time since my disaster date at The Dot, I look at myself. My hair is past ears and going in different directions. I remember what my hair looked like in high school before senior year (that year, my hair was tragic but Becky and I never spoke of it). I might as well continue with the plan since I already bought all these clothes; while I'm at it, I should get a hair cut. My hair looks worse than it did senior year. As I walk to the barber, a poster catches my eye. I almost forget about getting my hair cut just because of how perfect it is. I finally remember what got Becky to fall for me and this was my new ticket. There's an address and a phone number at the bottom and I take a picture of it with my phone. But still, it's been years. I need to do something more drastic this time. A bigger change. After the barber, I'm calling Kelly to share my idea and heading straight over to the address and call Dr. Ho.

**Becky's POV**

The past few months have been hard. I know I should talk to Adam but I'm so afraid to; every time I dial his number, his pained expression from our disaster date pops into my head and I hit end before the first dial tone. On top of this, I still can't seem to place my feelings for him. My heart yearns for him, my body aches for him, but my mind says that he's a stranger and I shouldn't be having these sinful thoughts. I feel as though I'm being twisted and contorted on the inside like a bread tie twisty and it's killing me. It has been a couple months since Kelly came to see me and talk some sense into my messed brain. I mean she's been visiting me but we don't talk about Adam; I never wanted to. Maybe I should go and see him; maybe that will sort out my feelings for the guy. I leave my house claiming I'm taking a walk (it's not a lie, but I am walking to go find Adam). I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and its Kelly calling me.

"Hey Kell, what's up?"

"I need your help with something. You mind coming to this address I'm about to text you and helping me?"

"Uh, well now's not really a good time. I'm looking for Adam so that we can talk."

"Please, Becky, please? I promise it's not going to take long- at the max 20 minutes. Please?"

"Alright, alright; but only 20 minutes and then I'm leaving alright? I've been stalling Adam all week and I don't need another excuse to distract me."

"Thank you so much you're the best bestie ever! Love you! I'll send you the address."

I hang up the phone and immediately I get the address from Kelly. I put it into my maps and head off. It's really convenient; only a 10 minute walk from my house!

I finally arrive but it's a theatre; Kelly must have sent me the wrong address. I walk across the street and call her but my phone died on the second dial tone. Great, how am I suppose to contact her and how am I suppose to get home? I relied on my phone to lead me but it's dead. I look around and see a guy leaning against the wall and texting on his phone. I know I should never talk to strangers but this is an emergency.

"Excuse me? Can I borrow your phone? Mine died and I need to call my dad."

He looks up and my stomach drops to the floor. It's Adam. I didn't even recognize him. His hair is short and parted to the side. He's wearing a red and white plaid button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with slimming black pants and white polo shoes. He smirks when he sees me checking him out and I don't think my heart could beat any faster. It seems as though he's gotten taller and his face his more defined and angular.

"Hey, Becky it's good to see you."

Woah. His voice is a lot deeper than I remember and it makes my knees weak. I might need the wall for support.

"Sure, you can borrow my phone." He says. Adam hands his phone out but I can't move a single step to reach out and take it. This boy has such an effect on me he doesn't even know; maybe he does. My legs finally comply and I take a step but strip over the sidewalk but Adam catches me in one swift motion.

"Woah, careful there." He says. I can smell his body spray; it's a mixture of old spice and axe and it smells amazing. I try to stand up and I put my hand on his arm and I can't help but squeeze it. He's got muscles, like Channing Tatum muscles. All my body wants to do is press up against his and kiss the crap out of him. I mean he is my husband, but he's also a stranger… right? I look up at his face now that I'm closer and he has some facial hair. Since when did that get there? It makes him look sexy though which doesn't help my body control itself. His chocolate eyes have got me in a trance that I can't break free of. He finally looks down and chuckles- oh my gosh his laugh is adorable- and I'm finally free from his gaze.

"So-sorry, I'm a klutz." I manage to say.

"It's completely fine. Here's my phone." He gives me his phone but my hand lingers on his longer than it should. He takes notice and smiles. There go my knees again.

I'm trying to remember my dad's phone number but I have forgotten about every basic motor skill just because Adam is right next to me. I can't even get to the phone app. Come on Becky, get it together!

"So what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Uh, well, Kelly wanted me to come do something for her but I think she sent me the wrong address and I wound up here."

"Oh," he started to step forward right when I finally put my dad's number in. He's right in front of me now. "Why don't you come inside with me? It's cold out here and I don't want you to be alone while it's dark."

His cool, mint breath wafted into my nose and it was completely intoxicating.

"O-okay." I choke out. We walk inside and there's a comfortable silence between us but I really want to talk to him. I need to.

"So, what are you doing here? And what is this place?" I ask trying to get a conversation rolling.

"I like to come here from time to time. My friend Eli from high school- you knew him- did a production here and I have some of the best memories here. It's an abandoned theatre used for practice here and there. Nobody wants to get rid of it since it has such historical value."

"A production; like a play?"

"Yeah, it was a musical actually."

"I love musicals! You're going to think I'm weird but I live for musicals- well and God. I've always wanted to do this musical back in Florida but I moved before I could produce it! You've probably heard of it, of course. It's-"

"Romeo and Juliet."

How did he know that? "How did you know that?"

"I'm your 'husband' remember? And the production Eli did was that musical because you put the word in to the principal to do it."

"So I have produced it? Oh my goodness, that was my lifelong dream! I wish I could remember it. Especially Act-"

"-Act 1 scene 5, when Romeo and Juliet first meet."

"Okay, you've got to stop doing that."

"Ha-ha, sorry- you actually didn't produce the musical. You left the production right after auditions."

That doesn't sound like me at all! This was- is my dream- to produce this musical to its fullest potential and I just left? "Why did I leave?"

"Eli changed it and you weren't for it."

"Changed it to what?"

"Romeo and Jules- instead of a girl Juliet, they made it a guy Jules. It was a play to promote tolerance."

WHAT? Eli changed a play- no not any play, my favorite musical- that promoted homosexuality? That definitely sounds like something I would walk out on.

"And it went through?"

"Yeah, and it was really successful. You were actually in it."

"ME? In a play that promotes homosexuality, I don't think so."

"Well you were completely against it at first- but Tristan who played Jules went missing and you stepped in to help. Tristan was found right before you went on and you were actually sad about not being able to go on. Back then, I was a stage hand so I let you sing in the final song. In the end, you accepted that it wasn't a play that promoted homosexuality, but tolerance."

I was pretty mad until Adam said all of that. It doesn't sound so bad- and even though I was probably rude and nasty about it- I probably tried to picket it- he still let me be apart of it. How nice of him to do that for me. I wish I could remember it though.

I hear Adam's voice breaking from my train of thought. "Okay, we're here."

"Where?" the room was empty and it was pitch black.

"Lights, Kelly!"

Too suddenly, the lights were blinding me. After a second of readjustment, I see we're in the actually theatre and it looks so pretty. Why it's abandoned, I will never know but the red curtains adorning the stage- the red velvet seats and balconies are so beautiful I can't take my eyes off of it. I feel Adam grab my hands and lead me down the aisle facing me.

"Okay, so this was a set-up. I figured you would want still want to be apart of Romeo and Juliet the Musical and now you are."

We stop at a table and I see a binder that Adam picks up and he hands it to me. I nearly scream in shock. It says: _Romeo and Jules the Musical- produced by Jerry James and Directed by Becky Baker_.

I'm in so much shock! I finally get to produce- NO- DIRECT the musical of my dreams!

"A-Adam, I don't know what to say! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I wrap my arms around his neck in an embrace and he's taken aback by it but hugs me back.

"Hey, Torres!" I hear coming from the doorway.

"Hey! You made it! Thanks for coming." Adam walks towards this woman with curly brown hair and gives her a big hug. The sight of it makes my stomach turn and my blood boil. Who is this woman and why is she hugging MY Adam? I mean, he's not mine… I want him to be, right? I'm so confused.

Adam brings her over and I try to look as happy as I can even though I want to cut her arms off so that she can never hug him again.

"Becky, this is my good friend, Bianca DeSousa. She's going to be your personal stage hand."

She looks at me with a pitied look. Like she knows I'm trying to get Adam back but I need to step it up. Does she like Adam?

"It's nice to meet you," I say through gritted teeth.

"And you," we hear a loud horn honk and Bianca rolls her eyes. "That's Drew; I'll see you guys later! Bye baby Torres, see you tomorrow, Becky!" she says as she hugs Adam, shakes my hand and walks out of the theatre. I'm almost happy that she's gone beside the fact that Adam is watching her walk away. Why can't my hips move like that?

This girl has Adam under a spell and I need to free him from it.

"Alright, so auditions are tomorrow! So be here at 5 pm and Jerry will be with you. Is your dad coming or do I need to take you home?"

"No, I think my dad's busy." Right when I finish that sentence I hear a car honk that sounds so much like my dads. Shoot.

"I guess he's not busy anymore," says Adam with a half smile I could easily look at forever.

"I guess not," I say sadly.

"So, tomorrow, auditions, be there or be square. See you later bud!" Adam says as he backs away and heads back stage.

Bud.

**Bud.**

**BUD?!**

I bet he doesn't call Bianca De- whatever her name is, bud. Does he see me as a friend right now since I hurt him so bad a couple months ago? What is this, jealousy? Am I really jealous of Bianca if she gets Adam? No. But my heart says other wise.

**Review and Comment! Thank you!**

**-SMS**


End file.
